


Птичка

by CheshiNeko



Category: Air Gear
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, dangerous teasing, implied teenage love, relationships after break up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiNeko/pseuds/CheshiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я бы, может, тебя и любила, ну а если дети без лопаток родятся?"<br/>Симка издевается, Нике бесится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птичка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Нике | Симка. Симка нарочно пытается говорит книжно и возвышенно. "Я бы, может, тебя и любила, ну а если дети без лопаток родятся?"  
> Рейтинг - R (мат и сиськи).

Сказать честно, он не любил эту женщину. Совсем наоборот.   
Он ее просто ненавидел.

\- Симка.  
\- А, Нике, это ты! Ну что ж, несмотря ни на что, рада тебя видеть.  
Она всегда говорит так, что он моментально сатанеет.  
\- "Несмотря ни на что"? Интересно, что это тебе мешает получать удовольствие от моего присутствия.  
\- Ого-ого. Маленький Нике сказал такую длинную фразу. Долго учил?  
Дьявол!!!..  
\- Что это? Маленькая птичка забыла свое место? - Нике нависает над ней, упираясь ладонями в подлокотники инвалидного кресла.  
Ласточка улыбается, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Птичка на то и "перелетная", чтобы у нее не было "своего" места.  
\- Да неужели?? - Нике уже давно в неописуемой ярости, но - вот досада! - он не может выместить злость на Симке. Потому что эта сучка только посмеется над ним.  
Лучше уж умирать со злости, чем быть осмеянным тем, кто слабее тебя, но как же он ее сейчас ненавидит!!!..  
\- Кажется, ты ошиблась, пташка моя, - последнее слово он отчетливо выделяет, - твое место - здесь, со мной...  
Он склоняется еще ближе, запускает руку в ее остриженные волосы (мысль о том, что она остригла их из-за какого-то грёбанного пацана, на секунду вызывает желание прямо сейчас свернуть ей шею, но... дьявол, он же будет знать, что она смеется над ним с того света! сучка...), проводит ладонью вниз, по позвоночнику, до седьмого шейного, накручивает на пальцы самые длинные пряди и тянет, заставляя ее запрокинуть голову. Целует длинную, стройную шею, долго, со злым наслаждением, прикусывает бледную, тонкую кожу - чтобы следы остались надолго.  
Симка не реагирует, только губы сжимает плотнее, и изящные пальцы впиваются в ткань юбки - больно. Но в целом - вид скучающий, как у детей на школьном концерте - да, тошнит уже, но надо досидеть, вотещечутьчуть, и можно заняться своими делами, моментально выкинув все это из головы.  
Нике совсем не хочется, чтобы его выкидывали из головы. Да и такое невнимание только подстегивает его злость. Но... что он может сделать? Трахнуть ее, прямо здесь? Да легко. Только вот она прекрасно знает, что он может взять ее силой, и ей все равно. Или она только делает вид, что ей все равно, но даже так - это же скучающее выражение лица у нее и останется.  
Как же! Это!! Бесит!!!  
Нике резко отворачивается и отходит на несколько шагов. По привычке тянет из футляра нож - машинально, когда нервничает, он начинает баловаться этой игрушкой. "Тупая баба!" - вот что он хочет сказать, а вместо этого произносит:  
\- Ты все равно никуда от меня не сбежишь, Ласточка на нитке.  
\- "Не быть любви по принужденью, как счастью по слову не быть", - говорит Симка так, будто цитирует кого-то.  
\- Это откуда? Опять гребанный Шекспир? - причин ненавидеть древнего козла у Нике множество. В свое время Сора просто задолбал его, заставляя расширить багаж знаний классики.  
Самым действенным средством брата был смех. Нике не выносил, когда его высмеивали.  
Вот поэтому он терпеть не может Симкину манеру разговора.  
\- Это творческая переработка. Мне казалось, ты у нас первый любитель высокопарных фраз.  
Ну и чушь. Просто, над его речами она хотя бы смеется. А он в них не вкладывает особого смысла, и потому - не так до чертиков обидно, как когда он сходит с ума от желания, а она остается равнодушной.  
Нике молчит и переворачивает в руке нож, не оборачиваясь. Он и так спиной чует, как Симка продолжает улыбаться, говоря, как она опускает подбородок на руку, как закидывает ногу на ногу...  
Бля.  
\- "Ты можешь принудить человека, но не можешь принудить его чувства", - рассуждает тем временем Ласточка, - "Сколь бы ты ни был силен, ты можешь вызвать страх, ты можешь вызвать ненависть, но не сможешь пробудить любовь в несклонном к тому сердце"...  
\- Заткнись, - просто говорит Нике. Ему уже все равно.  
\- О, вот и проступает настоящий Нике, - хмыкает Симка, - а я-то думала, что сегодня не добьюсь у него аудиенции...  
Нике медленно, нарочито медленно возвращается к ней, и на его лице не читается ничего. Девушка продолжает улыбаться, хотя на самом деле ей страшно. Но она никогда не покажет этого. Никому. Может, разве что, когда останется одна, чтобы только голые стены были свидетелями ее истерики - тем более сильной, чем лучше она сдерживалась.   
Но не сейчас. Перелетная птичка - самая сильная из птиц, никто ничего не узнает о ее страхе.  
Нике хватает ее за руку, вытаскивая из кресла, и практически швыряет на пол. Симка дрожит - ей сейчас очень больно, в крови лопаются пузырьки, подарочек Спящего Леса... Она пытается привстать, но Нике опускается сверху, прижимает к полу. Лицо его искажено неконтролируемым бешенством. Девушка с трудом вдыхает, осознает, что ее глаза сейчас распахнуты в ужасе, и волевым усилием берет себя под контроль. Нике легко разрывает и плотную куртку, и водолазку под ней; стискивает ее груди, проводит языком по соску, сильно прикусывает его...  
\- Ай! Можно поаккуратней? А то сам отгрызешь, а потом сам же пилить будешь... - Нике вздрагивает всем телом. Мозг возвращается из прекрасного далека, в которое было ушел... Он не смотрит на ее лицо, но все прекрасно читается в голосе: "Давай уже быстрее. Надоел, противный".  
Она все так же равнодушна.  
Нике хотел бы разорвать ее на тысячи кусочков, но от этого все так же - не будет толку.  
Нет, самое паскудное не это. Самое паскудное то, что он знает: она может быть совсем другой.  
Тогда они были почти детьми - лет пятнадцать или шестнадцать, кажется. С тех самых пор Нике и не может забыть Симку. Сколько женщин у него было потом - опытных хищниц и испуганных девственниц, дешевых шлюх и богатых девиц из пуританских семей... Тот раз был для них обоих первым. Таким глупым и смешным, оба жутко боялись и жутко смущались, путались в своих и чужих руках и ногах... короче, это был самый идиотский секс в его жизни. Но вот только с тех пор он не может выкинуть из головы эту бледную нежную кожу, изящный изгиб спины, ощущение тонких пальцев на своем лице, мягкость внутренней поверхности бедра, горячие объятия и волосы, длинные шелковые волосы, от которых так отчетливо пахнет лавандой...  
Уже больше пяти лет это продолжает ему сниться. Раньше, когда она проходила мимо, и длинные волосы подхватывал ветер, он опять чувствовал этот запах лаванды, и все четко и ясно вставало перед глазами. Нике краснел и опускал голову, и думал, что он любит ее...  
...А вот теперь оказалось, что он ее ненавидит.  
\- Хм! Ну что ж, что бы ты там не говорила, я еще заставлю тебя любить меня. Будешь сама ко мне проситься... - он страшно зол, но уже даже не на нее - на себя. Опять сорвался. Эта женщина того и добивалась! Надо быть сдержаннее. Нельзя давать ей повод смеяться над ним.  
Он легко поднимает ее с пола, не переминув прижать к себе, так, что ее щека ложится на его ключицу.  
Симка мысленно с облегчением вздыхает - буря миновала. Это хорошо, это надо отметить... Она утыкается носом в его плечо и невнятно произносит:  
\- Я бы, может, тебя и любила... - Нике изумленно вперивает взгляд в ее макушку: таких высказываний он никак не ожидал, - ну а если дети без лопаток родятся?  
Он с трудом подавляет желание прямо сейчас переломать ей кости, и только опускает ее обратно в кресло.  
В нос вдруг ударяет тот же запах, такой старый, такой знакомый запах лаванды. Нике пытается выкинуть воспоминания из головы, но они беспощадны. Нежная улыбка, тонкие пальцы пробегают по лицу...  
Он слишком поспешно отшатывается; берет себя в руки, щурится и улыбается, становясь чересчур похожим на своего брата; говорит что-то, замечательное в своей идиотичности, и уходит.  
Вслед ему доносится:  
\- Быть копией Соры тебе идет еще меньше, чем говорить высокопарные фразы!  
Его лицо перестает быть похожим на лицо брата, как только его искажает злость. Злятся они совершенно по-разному.

...Кажется, он все-таки любит эту женщину, раз не убил до сих пор.


End file.
